Perdida en el tiempo
by nilra89
Summary: Cuando creiste que la elección que hiciste por dolorosa que fuera era la correcta el destino o quizas algo mas fuerte se encarga de mostrarte que no siempre todo esta escrito pricefield con posible amberpricefield en el futuro
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días tardes o noches les traigo un nuevo fic con capitulo cortos el que espero poder actualizar rápidamente espero realmente lo disfruten

* * *

Lo primero que sentí fue el frio y húmedo suelo debajo de mi pecho, lo segundo que sentí fueron las frías gotas de lluvias que caían en mis espalda y goteaban libremente a través de toda mi ropa y cabello, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados pero mis sentidos poco a poco iban tomando forma, podía oír claramente los truenos retumbando por todas partes a mi alrededor, no tenía idea en donde estaba o que era lo que había pasado, lentamente abrí mis ojos viendo como mi visión al principio borrosa se enfocaba lentamente, me imaginaba que me encontraba totalmente sola lo supuse porque nadie había venido a auxiliarme, pero no estaba segura y la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre mí no me permitía escuchar nada más allá de mis pensamientos, como pude y lentamente me senté sobre el fangoso suelo tomando unos pocos minutos para recomponerme, extrañamente esta pequeña acción me tenía muy cansada casi como si no hubiera usado mi cuerpo en un tiempo, aun sentada gire mi cabeza en todas direcciones para constatar que si, efectivamente me encontraba sola, a mi lado derecho se encontraba lo que parecía ser un faro o lo que quedaba de el extrañamente me recordó un poco al faro donde solía ir con Chloe, de repente mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar a mi amiga de la infancia al instante recordando que la última vez que la vi estábamos en un faro como este y yo tenía que dejarla morir para salvar la ciudad, de inmediato intente ponerme de pie para caer de bruces de nuevo contra el suelo me encontraba realmente débil y podía sentir un dolor punzante en mi mano derecha me senté de nuevo en el suelo y con la mano izquierda empecé a masajear mi mano derecha eso parecía aliviar un poco el dolor.

-Esto es tan extraño este lugar me es conocido y a la vez no-hablando a nadie en particular.

Esta vez y muy lentamente pude ponerme de pie notando mis piernas temblar un poco, pero lo suficientemente firmes para sostenerme, una vez que ya estaba estable pude revisar mucho mejor la zona notando como cerca de donde yo estaba se encontraba mi bolso de inmediato lo abrí observando dentro mi fiel cámara polaroid quien milagrosamente se encontraba bien mas no podía decir lo mismo de mi diario adiós querido amigo fuiste un gran consejero.

Hacía mucho frio por lo que tuve que abrazarme a mí misma para poder mantener el calor dentro de mí, al acercarme al borde del acantilado donde me encontraba pude apreciar con horror que mis sospechas eran ciertas, la ciudad que veía al fondo no podía haber ningún error esa era Arcadia Bay pero ¿no entiendo? ¡yo deje morir a Chloe en ese baño se suponía que la ciudad tendría que estar a salvo! ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Chloe te deje morir por nada lagrimas caían por mi rostro al recordar a mi vieja mejor amiga llore por lo que parecían horas hasta que poco a poco me fui componiendo, no tenía idea que hacer ahora, muy bien Max concéntrate quizá Chloe no este muerta no pierdas la esperanza todavía, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un refugio cálido o podría terminar con un resfriado, lo más cercano que tenía era el faro así que me dirigí allí gracias perro* que la puerta se encontraba sin seguro al entrar pude ver como parte del faro ya se encontraba deteriorado había moho y plantas creciendo en sus paredes y parte del agua se filtraba por las paredes sabía que el faro se encontraba cerrado pero no imaginaba que lo hubieran descuidado tanto por dentro, me senté cerca de la puerta abrazando mis piernas para poder mantener algo de calor y esperar que la tormenta pasara estaba tan oscuro por las nubes que no tenía idea si era de noche o de día.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormida aunque por mi ropa aun mojada y las nubes negras aun en el cielo supuse que no había sido tanto quizá solo unos minutos, al menos ya había dejado de llover por los momentos, levantándome del suelo y estirando mis articulaciones entumecidas me decidí ir a la ciudad y ver qué es lo que estaba pasando con mis propios ojos, no recordaba que bajar del faro fuera tan complicado pero todo el camino estaba cubierto no solo de barro si no de árboles caídos trozos de escombros y rocas, al llegar por fin abajo vi como en la orilla de la playa se encontraban esqueletos enormes regados por toda la orilla aun cuando yo no era una experta en biología el único animal que conocía que podía llegar a tener ese tamaño eran las ballenas, el camino hacia la ciudad no fue tan diferente a la bajada del faro toda la ciudad era un desastre edificios destruidos, escombros por doquier el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, aun así algo que había llamado mi atención era la cantidad de vegetación y musgos cubriendo las paredes de los edificios, así como también los autos se encontraban totalmente oxidados como si el tiempo hubiera pasado inclemente sobre ellos.

-No entiendo es casi como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por aquí hace años pero eso es imposible hace nada la tormenta ataco cómo es esto posible ¿será posible que haya alterado tanto el tiempo que ya es imposible hacer nada?

A lo lejos pude notar el restaurante Dos ballenas aun sin el característico letrero el lugar era inconfundible para mí, pasando por sobre los escombros y con un poco de dificultad pude ingresar al local notando como al igual que en el exterior el suelo estaba cubierto de plantas creciendo, la vieja máquina de discos estaba quebrada a la mitad por un pedazo de muro que había caído sobre ella realmente me encontraba muy confundida no es que estuviera dentro de muchas catástrofes naturales para saber cómo deben quedar las ciudades pero estaba casi segura que no debería ser así

Aun me encontraba algo agotada así que decidí sentarme en uno de los puestos que no estuviera tan derruido, el asiento se encontraba algo sucio, pero ya me encontraba mojada no es como si importara mucho, después de sentarme pensé mucho sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-No estoy totalmente segura que es lo que está sucediendo, lo último que recuerdo es haber regresado a ese baño y con dolor dejar morir a Chloe entonces no entiendo cómo es posible que no haya funcionado ¿de verdad no pude salvar a nadie?

Mientras tenia estos pensamientos movía distraídamente los dedos sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mi mientras observaba el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

-Debo admitir que incluso en la destrucción se puede hallar cierto tipo de belleza

De repente sentí cierto patrón bajo mi mano casi como si alguien hubiera tallado algo en la mesa con curiosidad observe hacia la mesa para sorprenderme, allí tallado en la madera se podía leer claramente te extraño Maxipad CP y más abajo Por favor vuelve RA eso absolutamente me confundió muchísimo más estoy totalmente segura que esto no estaba en mi línea de tiempo original quizás se referían a otra Max pero esa forma de escribir mi nombre tenía que ser de Chloe y ¿me extraña? ¿Cuándo escribió esto? No parecía reciente de repente escuche un ruido que no solo me saco de mis pensamientos, sino que hizo que mi corazón saltara casi causándome un ataque cardiaco para después darme cuenta que había sido un ciervo que estaba comiendo del pasto que crecía justo fuera de la ventana que estaba al lado de mí y como esta estaba quebrada a la mitad lo había podido oír claramente.

-Por dios no me asustes así pensé que moriría del miedo.

Después de haber hablado el ciervo levanto su cabeza aparentemente asustado que alguien hubiera hablado y salió disparado no sin antes haber chocado contra la vitrina donde se solían guardar los periódicos de Arcadia Bay rompiéndolo a su paso ocasionando el característico sonido del vidrio al romperse.

-Lo siento mucho no era mi intención asustarte, supongo que no sirve de nada disculparse ahora considerando que técnicamente le estoy hablando a la nada espero que no se halla lastimado la pata al pisar el vidrio uh ¿qué es eso?

Pude notar como del antiguo puesto de periódicos sobresalía lo que me imagino sería el único ejemplar de periódico me dio mucha curiosidad y tal vez me ayudara a esclarecer lo que estaba sucediendo como pude salte a través de la ventana rota asegurándome de no cortarme con ningún vidrio y me dirigí a tomar el periódico estaba ya algo amarillo y destruido en algunas zonas pero aún se podían leer algunas de sus páginas dos cosas fueron lo que llamaron mi atención de inmediato el primero la noticia que se encontraba en primera plana y el cual rezaba Extraño fenómeno ataca seguido de la foto de lo que parecía una tormenta rápidamente busque la página de la noticia para poder leer el articulo

 _Según los meteorólogos la tormenta que amenazaba con golpear a Arcadia Bay podría ser la más fuerte detectada hasta el momento Los expertos aseguran que se encontraba dentro de la categoría f6 la más alta visto en el estado de Oregon, los expertos aseguran que si la misma hubiera seguido su camino hubiera causado una oleada de muerte y destrucción a su paso así como grandes perdida humanas y materiales, todo el mundo se encuentra totalmente confundido en cómo es posible que una tormenta de esa categoría haya desaparecido de repente..._

El resto del artículo no se podía leer debido a lo destruido que se encontraba el periódico pero en verdad me sorprendió mucho esa noticia ¿Una tormenta que desapareció de la nada? lo segundo que note que me dejo totalmente confundida fue la fecha de publicación del periódico debido a lo deteriorado de el mismo solo podía leerse el año de publicación pero esto me basto y sobro el mismo rezaba en la parte superior (2008) este fue el mismo año que William falleció ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿qué está sucediendo? del susto solté el periódico el cual al caer el viento paso la página y el cual observe y me quede totalmente blanca, en dicha página y cubriendo casi toda la hoja del periódico había un anuncio de una persona desaparecida en si no era extraño encontrar en un periódico un anuncio de ese tipo puesto que era el medio más rápido para poder transmitir la noticia, lo que más me sorprendía era el rostro que en él se encontraba podían haber pasado los años desde que esa foto fue tomada pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles así como ese atuendo pirata y esa tímida sonrisa puesto que era mi rostro el que me estaba devolviendo la mirada la foto era la misma que me tome con Chloe hace mucho tiempo cuando decidimos jugar a ser piratas la foto que guardaba con mucho cariño, tomando de nuevo el periódico con manos temblorosas leí el anuncio.

Maxine Caulfield

Desaparecida vista por última en las inmediaciones del faro

Si la llega a ver o sabe algo de ella por favor comuníquese con el sheriff de la ciudad la última vez que se le vio vestía una camisa rosa con un ciervo en ella chaqueta beige y pantalones blue jeans con un bolso de lado

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

* * *

* Max en el juego utiliza de vez en cuando la expresion oh my dog en vez de oh my god y me parecio hilarante colocar una referencia aun cuando en español no se nota tanto el cambio como en el ingles


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días, tardes o noches en el segundo capítulo de este fic que espero que les agrade la verdad era una idea que venia rondando mi cabeza por un tiempo mas no sabia si atreverme a escribirla pero espero que la disfruten

* * *

Asustada solté el periódico y me alejé de mi propio rostro que me observaba desde el suelo toda esta situación me tenía totalmente aterrada y confundida.

¡Alto allí! -De repente escuche una voz grave que me asusto y al voltear pude observar a una persona a quien no pude reconocer puesto que estaba cubierto totalmente por un traje especial que parecía mucho a los trajes anti motín que utilizan los policías, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero esta persona parecía ser un policía.

-Muchas gracias apareció alguien no tengo idea que esta pasan…-No había ni dado medio paso cuando la persona delante de mi saco un arma y me apuntaba y me obligo a levantar las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Dije que te detuvieras mutante.

\- ¿Mutante? De que está hablando –De inmediato noté como llamaba a alguien a través de una especie de radio pegado a su hombro derecho.

-Señor acaba de aparecer una mutante no marcada en la zona B-Escuchaba esa conversación totalmente confundida como que una mutante ni que estuviera dentro de una película de los x-men.

-Si señor me asegurare de neutralizarla y capturarla-Esa idea me asusto mucho más, si tan solo pudiera usar mi poder, la mano derecha aun me dolía, pero eso no importaba en este momento ya que por algún motivo sentía que mi vida se encontraba en peligro así que sin pensarlo mucho libere mi poder, pero aún me encontraba débil y solo logre conseguir retroceder hasta el punto en que el policía me había visto sin pensarlo dos veces eche a correr mientras lo escuchaba perseguirme.

-Tenemos una fugitiva suelta en persecución ahora mismo-escuche como avisaba a alguien y me imagine que se trataba de la misma persona a la que le había reportado hace un rato-la fugitiva utiliza alguna especie de poder de manipulación espacial.

La adrenalina llenaba mi cuerpo en este momento ¿cómo era posible que esa persona supiera de mis poderes? no tenía idea que estaba pasando lo único seguro que sabía era que tenía que alejarme de aquel extraño lo más que podía o mi vida podría estar en peligro corrí todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían al igual que mis piernas pero las sentía cada vez más pesadas y el cansancio me iba ganando de a poco ya ni sabia en que parte de la ciudad me encontraba tampoco era que importara mucho puesto que todo el paisaje eran edificios derruidos, árboles y demás en mi camino que tampoco me ayudaban, en cierto punto cruce una esquina terrible error ya que era un callejón sin salida.

-Atrapada como una rata esto no puede ser-Por más que buscara no lograba encontrar una salida, a mi perseguidor no le costó nada poder conseguirme.

-Alto ahí te lo advierto no intentes ningún truco de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces levante mi mano e intente rebobinar, pero extrañamente no le afectaba a la persona que estaba delante de mí.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Lo que sucedió a continuación me dejo totalmente desubicada en cuestión de segundos pude ver como el hombre frente a mi sacaba un arma, estaba casi segura que me dispararía y cerré los ojos esperando el disparo pero de la nada pude sentir una enorme ráfaga de viento que provenía de mis espaldas y al abrir mis ojos por curiosidad pude ver con asombro como esta persona salía volando por los aires y chocando directamente contra un muro que se encontraba cerca dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, casi como si el viento lo hubiera dirigido estaba estupefacta por lo que acababa de presenciar de repente de la nada apareció una persona que no pude ver debido a la capa que llevaba que cubría todo su cuerpo y su cara.

-Rápido debemos irnos antes de que despierte y alerte a los demás.

Sin saber que más hacer y sin darme tiempo si quiera de reaccionar esta persona tomo mi mano y me saco corriendo de allí, al tomar mi mano pude notar como esta era casi del mismo tamaño que yo además que era muy suave y también su tono de voz era muy dulce y tenue por lo que pude suponer que quien quiera que fuera era una chica, sin embargo no era momento de cuestionar quien me había salvado no tenía otra opción que confiar en esta persona sea quien sea, corrimos cubriéndonos en cada esquina o zona apartada quien quiera que fuera parecía conocer muy bien la zona, algo agotada logramos llegar hasta lo que supuse era antes una casa por la forma de los muros, de repente la chica me detiene abruptamente presionándome contra el muro que estaba detrás de mi asustándome, inmediatamente intente preguntar qué pasaba pero fui bloqueada con su mano sobre mi boca a la vez que colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios, y se pegaba más a mí al instante me sentí algo nerviosa en esa posición a pesar de la gran cercanía y su tamaño que era igual al mío, no podía observar bien su rostro sin embargo lo que si pude notar fue un tenue olor a jazmín que en cierto modo me tranquilizaba y me traía una sensación de dejavu.

La chica se encontraba pegada a mí pero su rostro estaba volteado hacia un lado rápidamente observe hacia ese lado comprobando la razón de porque me había empujado habían cuatro hombres todos vestidos de la misma manera que el anterior tres de ellos estaban escuchando las ordenes de un cuarto hombre quien hacia señas con sus manos indicando diferentes direcciones eso significaba dos cosas o aquel hombre había despertado y alertado a los demás o lo habían encontrado, paso un tiempo antes de que los hombres se fueran a lo que la chica me soltó.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, pero podrías decirme ¿quién eres?

-Todavía no estamos a salvo, pueden estar en cualquier parte en cuanto estemos seguras hablaremos todo lo que quieras Max.

-Como…

-Cuando estemos a salvo.

Ella me tenía desconcertada estaba casi segura que esta chica no la conocía sin embargo ella parecía conocerme muy bien a mí por la forma de mencionar mi nombre, solo mis amigos cercanos sabían que me gusta que me llamen Max y no Maxine además que note cierto toque de anhelo en su voz cuando menciono mi nombre, sin decir otra palabra y confiando en esta persona partimos rumbo al bosque en total silencio y con el mayor de los cuidados, yo me encontraba siguiéndola para ser sincera no tenía idea a donde nos dirigíamos, veía como ella giraba a izquierda o derecha cada tanto tiempo si hubiera estado yo sola era casi seguro que me hubiera perdido aun así ella parecía saber a dónde dirigirse sin ningún tipo de problema, de repente de la nada al fondo se veía una estructura que se me hacía relativamente familiar y al confirmar mis sospechas me detuve en seco asustada ya que frente a mí se encontraba mucho más destruido por el paso del tiempo y la vegetación que lo cubría pero de igual manera inconfundible el granero que le pertenecía a la familia Prescott.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba ella notando mi repentina parada.

\- ¿Porque me traes aquí? ¿quién eres? -no podía evitar sentirme desconfiada ante esta persona ya que los dolorosos recuerdos de Jefferson y lo que había intentado hacerme vinieran a mi inconscientemente y como un método de defensa me abrasé a mí misma.

La chica debió haber notado mi miedo puesto que se acercó a mí de manera lenta como quien se acerca a un animal asustado intentó acercar su mano hacia mí, pero el solo recuerdo de lo que el hiso conmigo me hizo retroceder un paso, debido a la capucha no estaba totalmente segura, pero me pareció ver una expresión dolorida en su rostro.

-Max… la chica mencionaba mi nombre con cierto tono de dolor como si lamentara verme así, sin embargo, no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando escuche pasos lo suficientemente cerca como para alertarme haciéndome voltear temiendo que se encontraran detrás de mi comprobando con alivio que no había nadie aún.

-Max sé que estas asustada es entendible debes estar confundida, pero por favor confía en mi te explicare todo, pero por favor déjame ponerte a salvo-había algo en su voz y en ese tono de súplica que me hizo considerar confiar en ella nuevamente, en lugar de acercarse como había hecho antes extendió su mano hacia mí para que la tomara voluntariamente sin saber que más hacer y temiendo lo que aquellos hombres pudieran hacer decidí arriesgarme y seguirla.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas días tardías o noches a todos mis lectores, que tarde y no se publique ni en el internet.

* * *

Rápidamente entramos dentro del granero la chica se aseguro de cerrar con mucho cuidado la puerta detrás de nosotras asegurandose de no hacer ruido, note como la chica se asomaba por una rendija entre las tablas a la vez que me hacia una señal para que mantuviera la boca cerrada estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no asomarme yo también, mientras esperaba alguna señal de parte de ella, para distraerme un poco y bajar las tensiones decidí mirar a mi alrededor en si el granero no había cambiado mucho el suelo estaba lleno de paja y algunas de las tablas de las paredes se veían algo viejas, la maquinaria también estaba en su exacto lugar con la diferencia que se veía a leguas los signos de herrumbre en ellas claro signo de no haber sido utilizadas en mucho tiempo.

-Al parecer se fueron por ahora-me había hablado ella desde detrás de mi dándome un susto haciéndome saltar, tan distraída estaba revisando mis alrededores que no note que se había acercado a mí.

-Perdona no quise asustarte.-me dijo con una voz amable.

-Está bien entonces ahora si me dirás ¿quién eres y que está pasando?

-Solo espera un momento si-de repente de entre la capa que llevaba saco un teléfono inteligente y llamo a él y rápidamente comenzó la llamada.

-Hola azul aquí ámbar reportándose.

Podía notar cierto toque de humor en su voz al contestar, me daba mucha curiosidad su conversación la curiosa en mí no podía evitarlo pero no podía notar mucho debajo de esa capa, ella empezó a pasear por el lugar mientras se mantenía callada imagino que escuchando lo que sea que le tuvieran que decir que asumía era un regaño puesto que aun desde mi distancia podía escuchar los gritos provenientes del teléfono.

-Puedes calmarte estoy bien no me paso nada además no fue por nada-podía escuchar cierto tono de irritabilidad en su voz casi como si estuviera conteniendo un grito cosa que confirme después

-Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota y escucharme por una vez no salí por nada la encontré azul encontré a Max así que si quieres verla de nuevo abre la maldita puerta y déjanos entrar ya me reclamaras luego.

Al escuchar mi nombre no pude evitar voltear a verla con curiosidad a lo que pude ver una sonrisa dirigida a mi casi como tratando de calmarme mientras ella colgaba.

-Bien lamento que escucharas todo eso pero valdrá la pena lo prometo ahora es momento de ponernos a salvo.

De repente del suelo la trampilla que sabía que estaba allí y la cual tuve que abrir con mucha dificultad anteriormente se abrió automáticamente frente a nosotras revelando unas escaleras al interior, al verlas no pude evitar sentir algo de pánico tener que volver a entrar al cuarto oscuro y esta vez por voluntad propia me hacía sentir algo ansiosa los recuerdos llegaban lentamente a mi mente y de repente estaba allí y él estaba frente a mi caminando lentamente hacia mí con la aguja en su mano, podía sentir el pánico enroscándose lentamente hacia mi como una serpiente envolviendo a su presa hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro sacándome de mi trance y la sensación de pánico fue remplazada por una de alivio, aun así mis manos seguían temblando.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálida.

-Lo siento yo…este lugar me trae malos recuerdos.

De repente e inesperadamente la otra chica me atrajo hacia un abrazo que se sintió realmente agradable y que en cierto modo me tranquilizaba.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Max ahora todo está bien lo prometo, no dejare que te hagan daño-me susurro esas palabras a mi oído y en cierto modo fue tranquilizador tanto que sin planearlo lagrimas fluyeron por mis mejillas estuvimos así un rato hasta que escuchamos unos ruidos que provenían del exterior y nos tuvimos que separar y ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y bajo su rostro a mi altura la capucha proyectaba una sombra que me impedía distinguir el color de sus ojos pero los podía ver brillando viéndome fijamente.

-Sé que tienes miedo te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo así como he visto mi buena taza de traumas para reconocerlos no sé qué o quién te los causo y me duele profundamente verte de esta forma pero te juro y debes creerme que te protegeré ni ella ni yo te dejaremos ir de nuevo-sus palabras goteaban pena, preocupación y lo que me pareció molestia y me obligue a mí misma a confiar en ella (aun cuando note que no solo se refería a mi si no a otra persona también) asintiendo con mi cabeza a lo que ella de forma amorosa beso mi cabeza.

-Esa es mi buena niña ahora vamos-tomando mi mano bajamos por las escalares y de inmediato las puertas detrás de nosotras se cerraron dejándonos por un momento en penumbra a lo que no pude evitar apretar más su mano y ella respondió acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, de repente unas luces se encendieron mostrando el pasillo que ya conocía que conducía hacia una gran puerta metálica yo esperaba encontrar el panel para ingresar contraseñas pero me sorprendió encontrar una pared lisa como si no hubiera más nada allí, con curiosidad vi como ella presionaba lo que parecía un botón camuflado con la pared ocasionando que esta se abriera y mostrara un tablero de reconocimiento fácil justo como en las películas de agentes secretos, el tablero escaneo el rostro y el iris de la chica antes de escuchar la puerta siendo desbloqueada y una voz robótica darle la bienvenida al agente ámbar, al entrar esperaba encontrar latas de comida en estantes justo como recordaba el cuarto oscuro pero me sorprendió encontrar una especie de sala de recepción con una chica sentada detrás de un lujoso escritorio y todo, detrás de ella podía ver un pasillo a cada lado de ella que parecía no tener fin.

-Wowser-no podía evitar decirlo.

-¿Sorprendida? No sabes cómo extrañaba eso.

La chica se acercó a la que se encontraba en la recepción yo justo detrás de ella.

-Bienvenida de vuelta ámbar veo que tuviste éxito en tu búsqueda.

-Así es Rebecca podrías avisarle a azul que estaremos en mi habitación.

-Claro no hay problema ella esta horita en una reunión pero en seguida le aviso aunque imagino que ya lo sabe conociéndote-decía lanzándole un guiño en su dirección y la chica solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es bueno que estés de vuelta Max-la chica me sonreía encantadoramente y yo no podía más que devolverle la sonrisa torpemente.

-Gracias supongo.

La chica a la que llamaban ámbar me arrastro por el pasillo izquierdo mientras hablaba con ella.

-¿Uh? ¿Se supone que la conozco?

-No pero mucha gente te conoce aquí, eres una celebridad.

-¿Una celebridad? ¿Por qué?

-Porque salvaste la vida de muchas personas.

Yo realmente no tenía idea a lo que se refería pero suponía que tarde o temprano me darían respuestas yo sinceramente esperaba que fuera temprano, llegamos al final del pasillo y doblamos una esquina en la cual había un pasillo con solo tres puertas lo cual me parecía muy curioso viendo la cantidad de puertas que pasamos hasta aquí habré contado unas 10 o 12 ella se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda y la abrió haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Serias tan amable?

Tímidamente entre a la habitación no lo podía negar era realmente acogedora tenia carteles pegados en las paredes de bandas que no conocía y también de alguna que otra película que no había visto, en cierto sentido me recordaba un poco a la habitación de Chloe, estaba allí en medio de la habitación contemplando cada detalle porque había un sinfín de cosas pero no de manera desordenada y era lo más impresionante que había visto.

-Por favor ponte cómoda –y antes de siquiera dar un paso para sentarme en el sofá que ya había visto estornude de manera audible.

-Oh disculpa.

-Por dios como no me di cuenta antes estas empapada te vas a resfriar si sigues con esas ropas.

-No te preocupes está bien.

-No señor de inmediato te conseguiré algo creo que somos de la misma talla espero que eso no haya cambiado.

Podía ver como rebuscaba entre sus ropas buscando que darme yo no lo veía necesario pero la verdad con toda la carrera había olvidado lo fría que estaba con la ropa mojada, al cabo de un rato ella me tendió un cambio de ropa que me hizo sentir un gran dejavu puesto que era igual no yo diría que el mismo traje que Chloe me presto que pertenecía a Rachel cuando habíamos salido de la piscina ¿acaso era esto posible? La posibilidad era muy grande.

-Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el baño puedes cambiarte allí incluso puedes darte un baño con agua caliente te deje un par de ropa interior nuevo-ella se encontraba diciendo señalando con sus manos cada cosa que me iba diciendo mientras se encontraba a mis espaldas desabrochando la capa que tenía después de hacerlo la guindo en un perchero que se encontraba al lado del armario de donde me saco la ropa.

-Por fin pude quitarme esa cosa es útil pero algo calurosa-después de decir aquellas palabras se volteo hacia mí y mis sospechas se esfumaron en un instante mis ojos se abrieron de golpe como si literalmente hubiera visto un fantasma mis manos temblaban tanto que deje caer la ropa de mis brazos la persona que se encontraba frente a mi aun cuando no la conocía de frente la había visto tanto en todos esos carteles de personas desaparecidas durante toda una semana que jamás podría olvidarla.

-Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos dias tardes o noches, me disculpo grandemente con todas aquellas personas que han leído mi historia y que pacientemente esperaron por mi, había tenido muchas dificultades que me impedían concentrarme para escribir, gracias al cielo ya pude encontrar el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir para aquellos que deseen saber mi pareja ya se curo y eso me pone realmente feliz, no prometo con que frecuencia podre subir capítulos pero me esforzare para que la diferencia no sea tan grande, tambien aproveche de corregir algunos errores de mis anteriores capítulos y también subiré el fic que estoy traduciendo espero que en tiempos no tan largos, sin mas les dejo otro capitulo mas para que disfruten que esto apenas empieza.

* * *

Estaba realmente sorprendida y sin palabras tanto que mi boca lo único que hacía era abrir y cerrarse Rachel me miraba igual de sorprendida imagino que le impresiono mi reacción y lo confirmo cerrando la distancia que nos separaba en un instante.

\- ¿Max te encuentras bien? ¿te duele algo? -preguntaba ella con total preocupación mientras me tocaba la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre y después tomaba cuidadosamente mis brazos para buscar con la vista la señal de alguna herida.

-No yo…yo estoy bien es solo que me sorprendiste no esperaba verte uhh tan viva-me reía yo nerviosamente mientras sostenía mi codo con mi otra mano, aunque eso no parecía convencerla mucho.

\- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

-Sí, solo algo cansada por tener que correr.

-Bien pero no vuelvas a darme un susto así, ten-ella se había agachado para recoger la ropa que había dejado caer hacia nada.

-Lo siento por eso creo que mejor me tomo esa ducha que me ofreciste antes-decía torpemente señalando la puerta a un lado mío.

-Adelante me avisas si necesitas un poco de ayuda-me decía acompañado de un coqueto guiño el cual hizo que mi rostro se encendiera de un enorme tono rojo, haciendo que en consecuencia ella soltara una sonora carcajada en respuesta solo pude girarme rápidamente y entrar apresuradamente al baño todavía escuchando su risa, dentro del baño me recosté de la puerta cerrando un momento mis ojos para poder pensar en qué demonios estaba sucediendo, debido a toda la carrera que habíamos realizado anteriormente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo, algo había salido mal de eso estaba segura, cuando utilice el salto de foto para salvar al padre de Chloe regrese al momento exacto en el que hice el salto esa acción causo una terrible consecuencia que nunca podré olvidar ¿pero que salió mal? deje a Chloe morir como ella me lo pidió eso debió haber arreglado todo, entonces si esa no era la respuesta ¿cuál es entonces? y lo más importante debo averiguar que está pasando y encontrar una manera de volver y salvar a Arcadia bay y a Chloe no creo poder soportar hacer algo así de nuevo no puedo derrumbarme ahora no te dejare morir no de nuevo

Con una nueva resolución dentro de mí me dispuse a tomar esa ducha el agua caliente en verdad fue muy relajante, no había notado lo tenso que estaba mi cuerpo hasta que me metí en esa tina dios podría quedarme aquí por siempre pero sabía que no podía, sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder el futuro de muchas personas estaba en mis manos, secándome el cuerpo y colocándome la ropa que Rachel me había dado abrí la puerta del baño para encontrármela sentada frente a un escritorio escribiendo algo en una computadora de espaldas a mí y por vez primera me permití observarla realmente bien Chloe me había descrito a Rachel de muchas maneras pero hay una gran diferencia entre conocer a una persona de frente a conocerla a través de otra persona normalmente las personas solo te dirán aquellas cualidades que les gusta del otro si le agradas o al contrario si le disgustas en este punto no podía dar un juicio exacto de quien era Rachel puesto que solo conocía a la Rachel que Chloe veía a través de sus ojos pero en lo único que si estaba de acuerdo con ella es que esta chica es realmente hermosa ahora veo porque quería ser una modelo en verdad tenía un aire para ello.

-Si sigues viéndome así me abrirás un agujero en la cabeza-hablo Rachel de repente despertándome de mi pequeño ensueño girando la silla hacia mí y observándome con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo…lo lamento no quise parecer extraña es solo que -por alguna razón me sentía muy nerviosa al hablar con ella, pero quien no lo estaría que de repente conozcas a una persona que está muerta de quien llegaste a ver incluso su cuerpo, el solo recordarlo me hacía estremecer olvida ese pensamiento Max.

\- ¿Solo qué? -me decía ella animándome a seguir hablando.

-Sentí mucha curiosidad-me atreví a ser franca con ella no encontraba ninguna razón para no serlo.

\- ¿Curiosidad? ¿Sobre mí?

Yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza estaba muerta de la vergüenza y no me atrevía a mirarla directamente a la cara hasta que pude escuchar una suave risita que hiso que levantara el rostro en dirección al sonido.

-Me alegra saber que sigues siendo tu-me lo decía con un tono melancólico, - ¿Qué te gustaría saber? otra vez hacía mención de mi persona ella parecía conocerme realmente bien mientras que yo no conocía casi nada de ella.

-Creo que estoy un poco en desventaja-ella me miraba de manera curiosa como preguntándose qué quería decir con ello- realmente no te conozco, pero tu pareces conocerme bastante bien.

Por un momento una mirada totalmente llena de tristeza me observo y por alguna razón me dolió tanto que me hizo querer retractarme de mis palabras, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera modular alguna palabra ella hablo primero

\- ¿Porque no te sientas aquí conmigo y charlamos un rato? sabía que algo así podría pasar, pero no sabía que tan fuerte seria, aunque quizá no pueda ser de mucha ayuda por lo menos aun no hasta que azul este presente, aunque bueno imagino que no tardará en llegar podemos charlar un poco mientras aparece.

\- ¿Quién es azul? -preguntaba con cierto interés ya la había oído mencionar ese nombre o seudónimo otras veces y mi curiosidad podía sacar a veces lo peor de mí.

\- Curiosa como siempre pero pronto lo sabrás no te preocupes ven sentémonos.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la cama ofreciéndome sentarme con ella acariciando el otro lado de la cama lo cual hice porque para ser francos quería respuesta.

-Muy bien que quieres saber-ella tranquilamente me miraba.

Quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero preferí empezar por la más obvia de todas.

-En qué fecha estamos.

-Es el viernes 11 de octubre del 2013.

-Es es la misma fecha donde yo…

-Realizaste un salto de tiempo-completo ella por mí y cuando el tornado se supone que golpeo a Arcadia Bay complete para mi misma.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -la miraba con temor y me levante de golpe de la cama retrocediendo lo más lejos posible de ella, Rachel se levantó para seguirme, pero manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre nosotras y levantando las manos para tratar de calmarme.

-Por favor no necesitas asustarte Max no tengo la intención de lastimarte nunca lo haría confía en mi-me lo decía mientras estiraba la mano en mi dirección para que la tomara en señal de confianza al igual que antes cuando me salvo la vida, al principio no sabía que hacer cabe destacar que nunca he sido muy buena para leer a las personas o sus intenciones pero cuando observe sus ojos había algo en ellos tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño y por un pequeño momento pude sentir un sentimiento de anhelo y de nostalgia tan fuertes que hicieron que tomara su mano, ella la tomo y lentamente se fue acercando a mí y una vez que estuvo frente a mí me abrazo de una manera protectora de la misma manera que abrazarías a alguien a quien no has visto durante mucho tiempo, al no saber que más hacer le devolví el abrazo lo mejor que pude.

-Gracias por confiar en mi-me hablaba al oído, pero su voz sonaba ahogada y estrangulada como si estuviera conteniendo un llanto cosa que confirme al sentir pequeñas gotas caer en mi hombro-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe.

Estuvimos así abrazadas por un tiempo su llanto había despertado el mío también haciendo que ambas lloráramos luego de limpiarnos nuestras respectivas lagrimas volvimos a la cama no sin antes ella ofrecerme un poco de agua que tenía en una pequeña nevera en una esquina.

-Max he querido preguntarte esto desde que nos volvimos a encontrar creo que es muy obvio para mí, pero ¿sabes quién soy? ¿me recuerdas? -ella me miraba con algo de esperanza en su mirada y me dolía tener que llenar esa mirada con más tristeza así que desviando la mirada le respondí.

-No, lo lamento, pero esta es la primera vez que te veo o tengo una conversación contigo.

Como me lo imaginaba su rostro decayó por un momento y esa tristeza me hacía querer decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor así que le hable de lo único que conocía de ella.

-Sin embargo, sé que eres Rachel Amber y que querías ser modelo es todo lo que se de ti o al menos de la Rachel Amber de la línea temporal de donde provengo-si ella conocía de los saltos temporales no me parecía muy loco que supiera de las otras líneas temporales.

-Ya veo bueno quizás con el tiempo recuerdes algunas cosas.

\- ¿Que se supone que debo recordar?

-Esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos Max.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso lo lamento.

-No necesitas disculparte no es tu culpa

Después de aquellas palabras nos quedamos allí sentadas sin decir nada cada una dentro de sus pensamientos así que de alguna manera termine metida en esta otra línea temporal Rachel parecía ser una buena amiga lo sé por la forma en que me ha tratado hasta ahora pero como he dicho no se leer a las personas y podría estar equivocada, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que no era así.

\- ¿Éramos muy buenas amigas?-me aventure a preguntarle.

-Ah-me respondió ella saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos –lo siento no te escuche que decías.

-Tu y yo ¿éramos buenas amigas?

Su mirada se llenó de nostalgia y respondió con la mirada perdida como si recordara algo-Si, lo éramos junto con azul después que desapareciste nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

\- ¿Desaparecí?

Con un suspiro de resignación respondió- veras hace 5 años que desapareciste tiempo después que tus poderes despertaron y no sabíamos nada de ti creímos realmente que habías muerto por eso me alegra saber que sigues con vida.

-Pero es, es imposible mis poderes no despertaron hasta hace 5 días justo después-de repente todo a mi alrededor se había ido me encontraba de pie en el baño, frente a mí se encontraba una terrible vista un Nathan furibundo apuntando a una asustada Chloe con una arma de fuego en un parpadeo mis oídos registraron lo que pasaba antes que mi vista, el rostro de Chloe se desfiguro con asombro como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado antes de ver hacia abajo a su abdomen y tocar con una mano la herida y ver la sangre impregnada en ella, antes de desplomarse lentamente hacia abajo quería correr y atraparla antes de que se hiciera daño pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba Nathan al notar lo que había hecho soltó el arma y empezó a hablar a si mismo pero a mí solo me importaba ella, estire mi mano en un vano intento de atrapar su caída pero unos brazos impedían mi movimiento yo luchaba por llegar a ella pero yo ya lo sabía antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo ella ya había muerto, los brazos a mi espalda se volvieron más insistentes hasta que de repente me encontraba en una habitación y pude ver unos ojos esmeralda verme con suma preocupación.

\- ¿Max estas bien? - por un momento había olvidado porque estaba aquí y una desesperación se apodero de mi obligándome a tomar los brazos de Rachel como si me encontrara ahogándome y Rachel fuera mi único salvavidas.

-Chloe –de repente decir su nombre me corto el alma las lágrimas no paraban de fluir de manera desesperada lo que ocasiono que Rachel me abrazara de manera protectora.

-Shhh Max tranquila toda va a estar bien-ella trataba de calmarme, pero como podía ella creer eso nada podía estar bien.

-No yo la deje morir soy una mala persona no pude salvarla.

-No eres una mala persona Max eres la persona más valiente y desinteresada que conozco.

-Pero.

-Todo estará bien.

-Como estas tan segura.

-Porque…

De repente escuchamos una especie de alboroto fuera de la puerta al igual que algunos gritos.

-Creo que la emoción pudo más con ella.

-De quien estas hablan…

Y antes de que pudiera completar la frase que salía de mi boca la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a una chica con el cabello largo hasta los hombros de un cálido color dorado.

-Más te vale que sea cierto Amber o no te lo perdonare.

De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambas quedamos congeladas mirándonos mutuamente puede que se vea totalmente diferente a la última vez que la vi, pero esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier parte y las lágrimas que había logrado calmar volvieron con más fuerza y una sola palabra salió de mis labios.

-Chloe


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días tardes o noches mis queridos lectores espero disfruten del capitulo y muchas gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

Solo atine a levantarme lentamente de la cama sin apartar mis ojos de ella, ambas nos mirábamos con total asombro grabado en nuestros rostros, su cabello era más largo ahora, pero esos profundos ojos azules los reconocería en cualquier realidad a la que fuera, podía sentir mis lágrimas de nuevo quemando detrás de mis ojos con la clara intención de caer, estaba viva, y frente a mí y un alivio me invadió de tal manera, que no pude evitar que las lágrimas que intentaba contener brotaran silenciosamente de mis ojos, levante mis manos a mi boca para ahogar un quejido.

Ella se acercó hasta mi de manera lenta, y note que un poco insegura también, casi como si temiera que si caminaba más rápido desaparecería de su vista, cuando finalmente llego hasta mi levanto sus manos y aparto las mías de mi boca, para después acunar mi rostro con sus temblorosas manos, sus dedos recorrieron lentamente mis pómulos, recogiendo en el acto algunas de mis lágrimas, su rostro era un mar de emociones, acostumbrada a ver a una Chloe fuerte y despreocupada me impacto ver tantas emociones recorrer esos hermosos ojos azules, pero la que más destacaba de todas era la incredulidad sus ojos me veían con tal tristeza e intensidad, casi como si no creyera lo que veía delante de ella.

-Max –su voz estaba tan ronca que mi nombre salió como un susurro de sus labios.

-Chloe -mi voz también se encontraba ronca debido al llanto quería decir tantas cosas, pero el nudo en mi garganta y en mi corazón me lo impedían.

-¿En verdad eres tú?-Aunque su voz se encontraba ronca, formulo esa pregunta con un anhelo tal como si de ese modo se convenciera a si misma que no soy un sueño, que soy totalmente real, quería responderle que sí, que realmente era yo, pero mis palabras murieron en mis labios, así que deje que mi cuerpo actuara por mi lanzándome de lleno contra su pecho, ambas abrazándonos con fuerza, como si necesitáramos confirmar la existencia de la otra, nuestras lágrimas brotaban de nosotras sin restricción ni pena, no fue hasta que escuchamos un tercer llanto que nos separamos para notar a Rachel allí de pie observándonos con lágrimas propias en sus ojos, Chloe al verla abrió sus brazos llamándola para unirse a nosotras, quien no lo pensó dos veces y nos abrazó a ambas todas soltando nuestra tristeza y dolor.

Por fin las tres nos separamos con las lágrimas aun corriendo por nuestros rostros, pero ya no había rastro alguno de tristeza al contrario se podía detectar un enorme alivio en el aire.

-Quiero darte las gracias Rach por traerla sana y salva ¿ninguna de las dos fue lastimada verdad? -preguntaba ella con una clara angustia.

-No, ambas estamos bien ¿verdad Max? -me preguntaba ella dándome un guiño y yo solo respondí con un asentimiento.

De repente vi como el rostro de Chloe a pesar de tener restos de lágrimas y los ojos rojos cambio su expresión a una más seria mientras aun observaba a Rachel.

-¿Alguien las siguió?

-No me asegure de dar vueltas para cubrir nuestras huellas, pero cada vez están más cerca eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Si yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, tendremos que tomar ciertas medidas.

-Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con tus medidas, pero puede que tengas algo de razón, sin embargo, podemos discutir eso luego, en este momento tenemos un asunto mucho más urgente que atender.

\- ¿Cuál?

Rachel solo realizó un movimiento con su cabeza en mi dirección, y de repente me sentí juzgada al ser observada intensamente por dos pares de ojos, estaba tan emocionada por haber visto de nuevo a Chloe, que había olvidado por completo que esta no era mi realidad y no tenía idea que estaba pasando.

-No me reconoció-fue la única respuesta que dio Rachel y eso pareció bastarle a Chloe puesto que su mirada paso de ella a mi cambiando su expresión seria por una totalmente llena de preocupación.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? -me pregunto con cierto tono de miedo en su voz.

-Si, eres Chloe Elizabet Price, mi mejor amiga, por lo menos en mi realidad es así-no me pareció una locura pensar que, si Rachel sabía que podía manipular el tiempo Chloe también, en esta realidad parece que también llevaban una buena relación.

De repente vi como un suspiro broto de sus labios casi como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo.

\- ¿Y sabes quién es ella? -pregunto Chloe apuntando con una mano en dirección a Rachel.

-Solo sé que su nombre es Rachel Amber y que quería ser actriz.

-Ya veo-de repente su semblante cambio a uno más pensante, algo realmente extraño de ver, de repente la habitación quedo totalmente en silencio cosa que me ponía un poco ansiosa, deseaba preguntar tantas cosas, pero de algún modo sentía que no era correcto hablar, así que solo me quede allí observando a ambas cuando de repente fue Rachel quien rompió el tenso silencio.

-Chloe ahora que estas aquí, creo que lo más justo seria que le ayudemos a aclarar las cosas para no confundirla aún más, antes de que llegaras estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas, pero no quise ahondar mucho sin ti presente.

Chloe se le quedo viendo considerando las palabras dichas antes de asentir-Si, tienes toda la razón, ven Max tomemos asiento.

Ansiosa las seguí a ambas de nuevo hasta la cama donde cada una tomo asiento a cada lado de mí.

-Max antes de que Chloe llegara me estabas contando de la razón por la que obtuviste tus poderes, antes de que te perdieras en tus pensamientos, dime ¿te gustaría contarnos a Chloe y a mí? -Rachel me preguntaba cuidadosamente mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano, de forma calmante, y de alguna forma me hacía sentir bien, y no pude evitar notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Chloe mientras observaba nuestras manos unidas, ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra alguna mientras esperaban mi respuesta, revivir estos recuerdos no era nada fácil para mí y supongo que ellas también lo notaron, finalmente y soltando un suspiro me decidí a hablar.

-Yo obtuve mis poderes luego de haberte visto morir Chloe.

\- ¿Morir? ¿Como? -me preguntaba ella, imagino que tratando de entender las palabras que les decía.

Realmente recordar ese momento me causaba mucha ansiedad, y parece que Rachel lo noto puesto que le hablo a Chloe de manera algo protectora hacia mí.

-Chlo creo que no deberíamos presionarla.

Pude ver en el rostro de Chloe como no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decía Rachel, pero al final accedió.

-Rach tiene razón si no quieres hablar de esto no lo hagas, lo importante es que estas bien y con nosotras de nuevo.

-No… yo… está bien puedo manejar esto.

\- ¿Estas segura? -preguntaba una preocupada Chloe a lo que yo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La semana pasada me encontraba en medio de una discusión entre tú y Nathan Prescott-pude notar como la mirada de ambas se oscureció por un momento ante la mención de Nathan, pero no duro mucho (lo cual me hizo preguntarme qué clase de relación posible habría entre ellos) antes de que me animaran a seguir con mi historia-la discusión se salió de control, y el termino disparándote, cuando intente detener lo sucedido de alguna manera había regresado en el tiempo, a partir de allí pasaron muchas cosas, en tan solo una semana me las arregle para recuperar una amistad que creía perdida -decía mirando en la dirección de Chloe, y encontrar a alguien desaparecido -ahora miraba en dirección a Rachel para reafirmar mi punto-así como tratar de detener una tormenta.

\- ¿Una tormenta dices? -Rachel me preguntaba sin realmente verme parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-uh sí.

\- ¿Que tan malo fue?-Me pareció muy curioso, que de toda mi historia, estaba mas interesada en la tormenta y no en el hecho de haber estado desaparecida.

Pude notar como Chloe fruncía el ceño en dirección de Rachel, conocía a Chloe lo suficientemente bien como para notar cuando su ceño es de enojo, y este estaba totalmente lleno de preocupación cosa que no entendía, pero nuevamente me encontraba en una realidad totalmente diferente así que por el momento no cuestionaría nada.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero calculo que hubiera destruido completamente Arcadia Bay, nunca había visto una tormenta de ese tamaño casi parecía antinatural, Chloe y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión que pudo haber sido causado por mis poderes, ya saben, la teoría de el efecto mariposa.

-Maldición- Rachel de repente parecía muy angustiada y frustrada mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, inmediatamente Chloe se levantó para tratar de poner sus manos en sus hombros, pero esta la rechazo de inmediato y Chloe no insistió.

\- ¿Alguna tiene hambre? porque yo sí, iré a traer algo de comer para las 3.

-Rach- Mencionó Chloe con un suspiro mientras se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado, pero Rachel o no había oído las palabras dichas o las había ignorado totalmente, algo dentro de mí me decía que es posible que fuera la segunda, la verdad estaba súper confundida, ese parecía ser mi estado constante desde que llegue aquí.

-¿yo dije algo malo?-No había entendido la rápida huida de Rachel tan de repente, me preocupaba haber dicho algo que la hiciera molestar.

-No te preocupes Max no fue tu culpa, ella solo necesita un momento a solas, ella eventualmente regresara y espero que de verdad con comida-me decía Chloe con una sonrisa en su rostro que no llegaba hasta su mirada, conocía perfectamente esa mirada, ella trataba de quitarle importancia a un asunto que claramente le afectaba, pero no estaba segura que preguntar fuera lo correcto así que solo atine a asentir con mi cabeza.

-Mientras ella regresa porque no me cuentas un poco de ti, dime, aun sigues con la fotografía.

Viendo que claramente ella quería cambiar de tema, decidí complacerla por el momento, sea cual sea el asunto que ambas claramente les molestaba, tarde o temprano lo sabría y esperaba poder ayudarlas, por el momento me conformaría con estar cerca de la persona por la que haría lo que sea por verla feliz.

* * *

Notas:

Para aquellos que no conozcan de la teoría del efecto mariposa, les digo que esta teoría habla que, una pequeña alteración en el espacio tiempo puede causar una catástrofe en otro, tomando como ejemplo que el aleteo de una mariposa en un universo podría causar una tormenta en otro, de allí el nombre y estoy muy segura que los creadores del juego tomaron como base esta teoría para desarrollarlo, sin embargo si quedaron con dudas y desean conocer mas del tema existen muchas paginas interesantes que hablan del tema.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días tardes o noches a mis queridos lectores, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publico y no, no estoy en hiato solo que a veces la inspiración no llega pero no y abandonado la nave aun :) disfruten la lectura.

* * *

\- ¿En serio irrumpimos de noche en Blackwell?

-Sí, y aclaro que fue totalmente tu idea.

Desde que Rachel había salido hace ya un rato habíamos decidido sentarnos a hablar de nosotras, Chloe tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que la otra Chloe y yo habíamos hecho en el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, mmm aún me cuesta un poco referirme a Chloe como la otra Chloe cuando técnicamente son la misma persona esto del viaje del tiempo a veces es muy confuso.

-Menos mal y me lo aclaras ya estaba pensando que mi otra yo había sido una mala influencia en ti.

-Una buena mala influencia como solía decirme-ante esa declaración soltó una sonora carcajada creo que no se lo esperaba y me alegre enormemente verla sonreír.

Bien dicho, me dijo ella al finalizar su risa -pero realmente aprecio que haya cuidado de ti en mi ausencia-me dijo ella mientras me acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente asintome sentir como una niña pequeña siendo cuidada por su hermana mayor.

-Bueno creo que más bien fue al revés, tenía que estar constantemente pendiente de que no mataras por accidente-lo que de una manera que esperaba sonara gracioso para hacer reír de nuevo pero el tiro me salió por la culata al notar su mirada seria, quería decir algo para cambiar su estado de ánimo, pero ella me había volcado a mirarme, ambas seguimos sentadas en la cama de Rachel esperando que llegara y mientras tanto habíamos de cosas que pensé que tenía banales pero a medida que más hablaba empezaba a sentir que no era así para ella de repente nos rodeó un silencio para nada calmante.

\- ¿Cuantas veces? -paso tanto tiempo sin hablar que cuando lo hizo me descoloco un poco.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntaba yo totalmente confundida.

\- ¿Cuantas veces me viste morir? -me aclaraba ella para que no tuviera dudas.

No sabía cómo responder a esta pregunta, la verdad era que no tenía un número exacto, me enfocaba tanto en salvarla que no me di cuenta hasta ahora todas las veces que estuve a punto de perderla para siempre, mi mirada se había desviado hacia mis manos que jugueteaban entre ellas nerviosamente ella permaneció callada esperando sin ninguna duda mi respuesta.

-Muchas-al final fue lo único que pude mencionar luego de haber tomado un buen respiro para poder responder.

Después de mi vaga respuesta me quede un rato aun con la mirada baja y jugueteando con mis manos, el silencio que le siguió fue casi ensordecedor con curiosidad levante la mirada para poder observarla, La postura de Chloe había cambiado había juntado sus manos y había escondido su cabeza entre ellas de esa manera me era imposible ver su rostro, sin embargo pude notar el temblor de su cuerpo cuando dije mi respuesta, desde mi posición solo podía ver la parte inferior de su rostro, mantenía sus labios totalmente cerrados pero pude notar como los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban y relajaban como si apretara y relajara sus dientes, pude notar también como abría la boca la volvía a cerrar como si intentara decir algo pero luego cambiaba de idea, y entonces apretaba sus dientes los relajaba y volvía a empezar el proceso nuevamente esto lo hizo 3 veces antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- ¿Qu…que tan malo fue? -su voz sonaba ronca como si intentara desesperadamente contener las ganas de llorar verla de esa manera hizo que mi corazón se contrajera dolorosamente, así como mi garganta se apretó, no quería verla así, su pregunta fue lanzada con un dejo de miedo, ella temía la respuesta, pero aun así se armó de valor y pregunto.

-Chloe no creo que sea necesario, la pregunta me hizo revolver mis tripas no creía necesario que ella tuviera que conocer los detalles.

-Por favor-me grito ella con una gran necesidad como si su vida dependiera de lo que le iba a decir el ligero temblor se intensifico un poco, ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que se preparaba para escuchar algo malo.

Permanecí callada sopesando mis opciones por un momento pensé en mentir, decirle que no fue tan malo pero lo cierto es que cada una de las diferentes muertes que presencie de ella se llevó una parte de mí, tanto que no tengo idea como logre mantener mi cordura todo ese tiempo, pero al verla yo ya sabía la respuesta era por ella que no había caído en la total desesperación, apretando mis manos en mis pantalones no había notado que las lágrimas fluían de mi rostro, intente varias veces hablar pero las palabras morían en mi garganta, me sentía impotente, mi cuerpo temblaba, cerré mis ojos en un vano intento por impedir que siguieran saliendo, apreté mis dientes en un vano intento por refrenar el nudo en mi garganta, intente pensar en buenos momentos en un vano intento por frenar el dolor en mi corazón pero nada servía.

-no fue tan malo-fue lo único que pude pronunciar a través de mis dientes apretados todo mi cuerpo permanecía tenso, trataba desesperadamente de transmitir calma, no quería que ella viera que tanto me rompió o que tanto me afecto, ella aún permanecía en la misma posición por lo que pude limpiarme las lágrimas que habían fluido para que ella no las viera, aun así Chloe pareció darse cuenta de la mentira, a quien quiero engañar jamás he podido mentirle y ella lo sabia y de la nada pude sentir como me abrazaba ocultando mi rostro entre su pecho, al sentir su calor incluso su olor muy diferente de la Chloe que conozco me rompió y termine soltando todo mi dolor, ella solo me apretaba contra ella, mi intento de consolarla había salido al revés siendo ella la que me consoló a mí.

-Lo siento-podía escuchar su voz quebrada estaba totalmente segura en este punto que estaba llorando al igual que yo-lo siento mucho-era lo único que salía de su boca no quería que se disculpara sentía que era yo quien tenía que disculparse por no ser la amiga que necesitaba.

Ambas necesitábamos esta liberación muy probablemente yo más que ella, con todo el alboroto de esa loca semana no me senté a pensar en todo el dolor y estrés que estaba acumulado dentro de mí, aunque esta Chloe no era la que estaba en mis recuerdos sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba para hacerme sentir bien y se lo agradecí enormemente, estuvimos un rato llorando hasta que me pude calmar lo suficiente para poder separarme de ella y observarla, como lo había supuesto sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos pero en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa que por algún motivo me hiso sentir bien.

-Gracias no me había dado cuenta que necesitaba eso-le respondí limpiándome el rastro de lágrimas.

-No es necesario agradecerlo no tienes por qué guardarlo dentro de ti Max, tal vez no sepa por todo lo que pasaste, pero me encantaría que hablaras conmigo o con Rachel, o ambas, tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero las tres éramos muy unidas y me duele ver el dolor que veo en tus ojos, no te forzare a hablar, pero por favor considéralo.

Sus palabras me llenaban por dentro de un gran alivio yo aún no me sentía capaz de sentarme a reflejar todo el dolor dentro de mí, pero agradecía enormemente su paciencia conmigo-Gracias Chloe.

-Para eso son los amigos Maximus-ella trataba de animarme sonriéndome sus ojos estaban rojos y aun así su sonrisa era la más hermosa y sincera que le hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, estuvimos en silencio, pero este ya no era un silencio tenso sin embargo había algo que quería decirle a ella.

-Tú también.

-Eh-me preguntaba ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Tú también puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, sé que no eres la misma Chloe que conozco-pude notar una pequeña mirada triste al decir eso, que casi me hizo retractarme pero esa mirada no duro mucho-pero algo que ustedes dos parecen tener en común es el ocultar sus sentimientos, bien yo también quiero estar para ti, a Rachel no la conozco bien pero puedo notar que hay algo que la molesta por la forma en que salió, no espero que ambas se abran a mí en este momento pero yo-de repente ella silencio mis labios colocando sus dedos sobre estos.

-Gracias Max quizá tu no lo sepas, pero sigues siendo la misma chica que Rachel y yo conocimos te prometo que en su momento ambas terminaremos hablando contigo quizá Rachel no lo haga inmediatamente, pero tenle paciencia, sin embargo, hoy fue mucha tensión para un día y apenas llegaste hoy es mejor relajarse ¿no te parece?

-Si quizá tengas razón.

-Eres increíble Max aun después de 5 años sigues siendo la misma y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-me volvía a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto y la verdad estoy bien con ello.

-Bueno eso lo dudo un poco sabes, de alguna manera siento que cambie incluso tú, quiero decir la otra Chloe, aun me es raro referirme a ella de esa manera siendo tú, el viaje en el tiempo es confuso-pude ver como ella se reía un poco de mis ocurrencias al menos logre mi objetivo principal al hacerla reír de nuevo y dios tenía una sonrisa tan linda y natural que me encantaría plasmar en este mismo momento y ese pensamiento me causo un ligero sonrojo y mi corazón dio un vuelco y de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir tan viva.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto ella de repente muy preocupada mientras colocaba su frente contra la mía para poder notar mi temperatura pero eso solo hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara al poder contemplar esos hermosos zafiros que tenía por ojos, ella era mi mayor debilidad, después de la fatídica semana que ambas vivimos no pude evitar que ciertos sentimientos nacieran hacia mi amiga del alma y me encontraba muy feliz de saber que ella sintiera lo mismo, sin embargo no podía estar segura si esta Chloe sentía lo mismo por mí, si tan solo pudiera calmarme un poco no pude evitar que mi voz saliera un poco temblorosa.

-S…Si estoy bien po…po…por…por…porque preguntas-controlar mi voz frente a ella y teniéndola tan cerca en verdad era todo un reto y le rezaba a cualquier dios que estuviera observándome que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Estas muy roja pensé que tendrías fiebre y también estas tartamudeando.

-No, no es nada es solo algo normal.

Ante esa declaración vi como levantaba una de sus cejas de una manera tan sexy oh por dios Chloe deja de ser tan tu por un momento terminaras dándome un infarto.

\- ¿Es uno de los efectos del viaje en el tiempo? -me preguntaba ella como si la idea la hubiera golpeado de repente como la velocidad de una bala.

\- ¡Que! No, no, no tranquila en serio estoy bien de todos modos no termine de decir lo que quería-ella no parecía muy complacida pero aun así se dispuso a escucharme-ella me dijo que estos poderes me habían hecho cambiar y creo que ella tiene razón me siento más fuerte y no me refiero nada más a mis poderes sino a mí en general me siento más confiada que antes como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa sabes.

-Sí, entiendo totalmente la sensación-me decía ella dándome una dulce sonrisa, pero aun podía ver parte de la preocupación en su rostro.

-Estoy bien créeme.

Ella levanto su mano y suavemente rozo mi mejilla, se sentía tan bien, pude ver por un momento como en su mirada había un gran conflicto como si quisiera decirme algo y no se armara de valor para decirlo, yo no quería presionarla y deje que el silencio fluyera entre nosotras cuando por fin parecía que iba a decirme algo la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando no solo a Rachel quien llevaba una bolsa con tres contenedores sino a dos personas más que estaban justo detrás de ella, al vernos Rachel levanto la ceja de manera inquisitiva lo cual me hizo sonrojar de nuevo, oh dios si sigo de esta manera quedare con un sonrojo perpetuo, pero no me dio chance de siquiera pensar en nada cuando las dos personas detrás de Rachel me abordaron completamente casi tumbándome de espaldas en la cama, pude escuchar como Chloe se reía alegremente del espectáculo luego de luchar para poder ver bien quienes eran me sorprendí al notar que eran Kate y Warren aunque lucían ligeramente más diferentes siendo el cabello suelto y con una línea de color rosa en el perteneciente a Kate lo que más destacaba verlos de nuevo me hizo sentir mucho mejor sin embargo aún en medio de los dos y sin que ellas lo vieran no pude evitar notar la mirada triste que Rachel le lanzo a Chloe y como está bajo la mirada arrepentida.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días, tardes o noches lamento mucho la tardanza entre capitulos a veces la vida real puede absorverte bastante pero no se preocupen que no he muerto sin mas que decir espero sea de su agrado

* * *

Capitulo 7

De todas las cosas raras, extrañas y locas que he llegado a ver en tan poco tiempo( y valla que había visto cosas) ninguna me sorprendió más, que ver a una Kate mucho menos recatada, era, en pocas palabras como ver a una Chloe mucho más educada , desde que Rachel había llegado con los contenedores de comida, nos dispusimos a charlar o mucho mejor dicho ellos charlaban y yo solo escuchaba mientras comía tranquilamente, en teoría sabía que ambos eran mis amigos, pero ambos desprendían un aura tan diferente que no sabía cómo comportarme con ellos, al menos pude devolverles el caluroso abrazo que ambos me dieron apenas me vieron (aunque pude notar como el abrazo de Warren fue algo mucho más torpe y breve en comparación a los efusivos abrazos que solía recibir de parte de él) y creo que Chloe se dio cuenta rápidamente de mi incomodidad porque rápidamente me separo de ellos y procedimos a sentarnos, aun así me costaba mucho quitarle los ojos de encima a Kate mientras ella se encontraba hablando con Rachel, me causaba demasiada curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo Max? no has dejado de mirarme desde hace un buen rato-De repente escuche una voz en mi cabeza que me hizo saltar bruscamente atrayendo la atención de todos en mí.

-¿Estas bien Max?-Rachel de inmediato fue a mi lado para tratar de observar si tenía algo.

Kate enseguida respondió por mí -Perdón Rachel temo que eso fue mi culpa, no quise asustarte Max, es solo la costumbre-No entendía a qué se refería Kate porque mi rostro mostraba un claro signo de confusión (a diferencia de Rachel que asintió comprensiblemente[A1] ) hasta que ella misma lo aclaro.

-Oh es verdad tu no lo sabes, tengo la habilidad de leer la mente, así como hablar telepática mente con los demás, a veces no me doy cuenta que estoy hablando mentalmente con alguien hasta que este me lo aclara, disculpa, no quise asustarte-en verdad esto me había sorprendido de sobremanera y a la vez me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, saber que alguien puede leer mi mente se siente casi como si leyeran mi diario.

Kate solo se río- no te preocupes no suelo leer la mente de las personas sin su consentimiento, solo en casos muy especiales, o cuando mis emociones se alteran un poco, eso ocasiona que mi poder se active sin yo quererlo, es solo que verte de nuevo después de mucho tiempo me trajo mucha felicidad.

-Oh, está bien, supongo-todo esto me parecía una locura de repente me encontraba con personas que conocía pero que a la vez no, y eran tan distintos que me dejo anonadada, y una vez mas no pude evitar pensar en la dulce Kate para nada igual a la que se encontraba frente a mí.

-¿Somos muy diferentes?-me pregunto Kate de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-yo no lograba entender a qué se refería ella así que me repitió la pregunta siendo más específica esta vez.

-La Kate de tu realidad-me aclaro ella pacientemente, al menos aun compartían algo las dos- ¿somos muy diferentes? -me volvió a repetir la pregunta- Perdona-se disculpó honestamente conmigo como si hubiera estado haciendo algo que no debía- hace rato pude ver que pensabas en eso, pero no quería ser muy entrometida.

-Está bien, no hay problema-todo esto [A2] aun me parecía un poco extraño pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, así que trate de adaptarme a la situación. Rachel, Warren y Chloe habían dejado de hablar para centrarse en mi supongo que al igual que Kate sienten algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno -comencé tentativamente y nerviosamente- realmente no te conozco lo suficiente como para dar un juicio exacto,-por alguna razón no podía verla al rostro siempre tuve problemas para relacionarme con personas nuevas, y aunque técnicamente era mi amiga era tan distinta en esta realidad que parecía otra persona- pero por lo menos físicamente no eres como la Kate que conozco-Trate de irme por algo neutral como lo es el aspecto físico esperando y rezando no haber dicho algo que la ofendiera o hiciera sentir mal, después de unos momentos en donde no escuche ningún sonido negativo me aventure a mirar de nuevo en su dirección pero ella me observaba con una dulce sonrisa otra cosa que tienen en común.

-Entiendo Max ah y otra cosa no temas expresar tus palabras prometo no sentirme ofendida-me respondía pacientemente y realmente sus palabras calmaron un poco mis nervios y me hizo sentir un poco más segura de mi misma- que te parece si mejor me cuentas un poco de cómo es ella.

-Oh está bien, veamos-respondía pensativa mente tratando de recordar todas las cosas buenas sobre ella lo cual no era muy difícil- la Kate que yo conozco es una persona muy dulce y muy religiosa también- al decir aquello pude notar como la mirada de Kate se ensombreció un poco, pero esa mirada no duro mucho, me pregunto que podría haber causado esa reacción en ella-es muy estudiosa y toca muy bien el violín también, tiene un gran corazón y es muy amable incluso con las personas que no lo merecen, tiene una conejita muy linda llamado Alice-al mencionar aquello asomo una linda sonrisa y por un instante fue como verla de nuevo allí frente a mí.

-Suena como que es una gran amiga tuya-me decía aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, siempre iba a su habitación a tener citas de té donde hablábamos de muchas cosas-le respondía yo ya mucho más relajada que antes.

-Oh alguien moriría de celos al escuchar eso-Rachel menciono de repente haciendo que todos los presentes, excepto kate y yo riéramos, yo porque no entendía a lo que se refería y Kate porque había enrojecido y miraba con mala cara a Rachel, de repente ella levanto las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo y vi como era ahora era ella quien enrojecía lo cual me dejo confundida.

-Bien Marsh tu ganas solo esta vez, le decía ella guiñándole el ojo-y creo que pude entender lo que había pasado al ver a Kate aliviada, todavía tendría que acostumbrarme un poco al hecho que uno de mis amigos pudiera hablar mentalmente.

Todos en la habitación excepto yo volvieron a reír ante tal situación, por un momento me sentía más como una observadora que una participante de la situación, pero en cierto modo me parecía agradable, de repente y en medio del estallido fui consciente de una mirada curiosa hacia mi persona, cosa que me hizo buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar a un tímido Warren quien se había alejado lo más posible de nosotras, eso me parecía muy curioso y entonces fui consiente que la apariencia de Kate me había impactado tanto, que no había reparado en Warren quien solo me dio un tímido saludo con su mano a la vez que no podía sostener mi mirada, recordé entonces su saludo algo torpe hace un rato y supuse que quizá se había sentido ofendido porque lo ignore por un momento, si era así lo mejor era disculparme con el correctamente, pero en cuanto me levante de mi lugar y empecé a acercarme este se alarmo y se alejó de mi hasta chocar contra la pared, su mirada era de puro terror cosa que me impacto era como si me tuviera miedo, las chicas al ver lo que pasaba de inmediato dejaron de reír y fue Kate quien se levantó en dirección a Warren para auxiliarlo puesto que este parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-Recuerda tus ejercicios, respira, mírame e imítame vamos así vas muy bien-escuchaba como Kate le hablaba a él para tratar de calmarlo y veía como este se centraba en Kate y de a poco se fue calmando.

-Lo lamento no quise asustarte-de alguna forma me sentía responsable de esto, aunque no estaba completamente segura que hubiera hecho mal.

-No te preocupes Max-Me decía Kate mientras aun sostenía al chico- esto no fue tu culpa es solo que le cuesta un poco relacionarse con personas nuevas.

-¿Estas bien Warren?-Chloe se había acercado para preguntarle su tono se había vuelto casi maternal .

-Sí, yo, lo siento, aun me cuesta un poco hacer esto-respondía el recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Tómalo con calma de acuerdo no te esfuerces.

Veía como el asentía a lo que Chloe decía.

Kate quien aún lo sostenía hablaba a Chloe también de manera protectora-En realidad le dije que se quedara, pero el insistió en conocer a la gran súper Max me impresiono bastante que pudiera saludarla al entrar supongo que la emoción era más fuerte.

Al saber cómo me habían llamado no pude evitar que un rubor de vergüenza se extendiera por mi rostro.

-Yo no me considero de esa manera- respondía yo de manera tímida, entonces sentí como me abrazaban de lado siendo Rachel la causante de tal acto.

-Deja de ser tan modesta Max, ¿que no te lo dije? para todos aquí eres como una especie de diosa, apuesto que todo el mundo hará cola para conocer a nuestra salvadora.

-Por favor, no me llames así, no me siento cómoda, me pregunto de quien fue la idea de llamarme así-pero no tuve que pensar mucho puesto que al observar a Chloe[A3] esta me devolvió una sonrisa traviesa respondiendo mi duda al instante.

-Temo que ya es tarde para eso súper Max- me decía seriamente Chloe para nuevamente todo el mundo echarse a reír incluido Warren, al menos mi vergüenza había servido para algo, así estuvimos un rato lo cual me parecía genial puesto que sentía que el ambiente por un momento se había puesto tenso sin embargo no quería quedarme sin saludar a mi amigo y decidí hablarle pero manteniendo mi distancia.

\- Es un gusto verte Warren tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero en la otra realidad tú eras un gran amigo mío y me gustaría que podamos ser amigos-le decía yo dándole mi mano.

-Muchas gracias supe..-de inmediato se corrigió a sí mismo y continuo-Max el honor es mío, siento mucho no ser el Warren que tú conoces me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a ti, pero no sabes lo feliz que todos nos sentimos al tenerte aquí, eres una leyenda-me decía el aceptando mi saludo de manera un poco tímida.

-Me va a costar un poco acostumbrarme a eso-había algo que tenía en mente desde hace un rato y este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otra-¿Todos aquí tienen poderes?-todos me miraban curiosamente como si les extrañara que hubiera hecho esa pregunta, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda estaba a punto de retractarme un poco cuando Chloe me respondió acercándose a mí.

-Así es, ¿eso te hace sentir incomoda?-En su mirada había una genuina preocupación no importaba en que realidad me encontrara Chloe siempre terminaría siendo Chloe aunque eso no parezca tener sentido.

-No, solo es un poco extraño supongo-tenía mucha curiosidad por preguntar qué clase de poderes tenia cada uno, mi naturaleza curiosa a veces era muy fuerte, pero temía que si preguntaba eso se sentirían ofendidos de alguna manera sin embargo fue Kate quien aclaro mis dudas.

-Si quieres preguntar puedes hacerlo a ninguno de ellos le molestara-podía escuchar la voz de Kate clara en mi mente y al observarla pude ver cómo me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias-le respondí yo de vuelta a través de mi mente pensando que quizás si ella podía hablarme a mi quizá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo y me alegro saber que no estaba equivocada.

-De nada- me respondió ella de vuelta usando su voz cosa que llamo la atención de los demás hacia mi persona, un poco nerviosa y tomando mi brazo izquierdo con mi otra mano les pregunte

\- ¿Qué clase de poderes tienen?

-Bueno los míos ya lo conoces-me respondió Kate de nuevo, pero utilizando su voz en lugar de sus poderes-Puedo leer la mente de las personas, así como levantar ciertos objetos con la mente, sin embargo, no puedo levantar objetos muy pesados-a medida que iba diciendo aquella pude notar como levantaba el recipiente vacío que tenía en mis manos para depositarlo cuidadosamente en la mesa solamente con mirarlo me dejo realmente asombrada-de esta manera.

-Wowser-[A4] respondía yo realmente asombrada.

-Gracias sin embargo mi poder no es tan fuerte como otros como el de Rachel, por ejemplo.

-Siempre tan modesta Kate tu poder nos ha salvado en más de una ocasión como hoy, por ejemplo, sin ti no hubiera podido encontrar a Max.

\- ¿En serio? -respondía yo cada vez un poco más emocionada ahora entendía un poco la emoción de Chloe al descubrir que tengo poderes.

-Sí, con su poder ella pudo saber en qué punto de la ciudad te encontrabas y me fue muy fácil encontrarte.

-No lo sabía muchas gracias Kate.

-No fue nada Max.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu poder? -Le dirigía la pregunta a Rachel esta vez emocionada.

-Jejej me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, si fue el que te salvo de esos matones-Después de decirme aquello me quede pensando tratando de recordar si había visto a Rachel usar sus poderes pero nada me llegaba, entonces como si un clic se encendiera en mi cabeza recordé el momento en el que sentí mucho miedo y una fuerte ráfaga pareció aparecer de la nada y mis ojos se abrieron cuando la realización me golpeo-El viento-fue lo único que dije y pude ver como ella me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y de repente nuevamente una ráfaga lleno la habitación levantando los cabellos de todos, y parecía provenir de Rachel.

-Wowser volví a repetir por segunda vez en el día emocionada me volví hacia Warren que se hecho hacia atrás cohibido con mi emoción-¿Y cuál es tu poder? no me digas espera déjame adivinar en mi realidad eras muy bueno en ciencia así que seguro está relacionado, quizá puedas lanzar rayos de tu mano o explotar cosas-pude ver como el tímidamente negaba con la cabeza.

-Temo decepcionarte, pero yo no tengo poderes.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho simplemente pensé que todos…

-No te preocupes está bien.

Pero fue Chloe quien tomo a Warren por los hombros dándole un cálido abrazo-No te dejes engañar Max que no tenga poderes no quiere decir que no sea especial este chico aquí nació con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, así como memoria eidética, fue gracias a él que te pudimos traer de regreso.

-Eso es más increíble todavía Warren.

Pude ver como él se sonrojaba con mis palabras en eso se parecía demasiado al otro Warren.

\- ¿Tú también tienes poderes Chloe? -le preguntaba tímidamente temiendo no cometer otro error como el de Warren y pude ver como ella sonreía gentilmente hacia mí.

-Así es mad max solo que mi poder es muy diferente al de todos aquí en la habitación.

-Uh ¿qué quieres decir?

-Creo que es más fácil que se lo demuestres Chloe- Respondía Rachel.

-Tienes razón mejor vayamos al cuarto de prácticas y así Max ve el lugar me echarías una mano Rach.

-Por supuesto- y dicho aquello pude ver como todos se dirigían hacia la salida con sus recipientes de comida en mano yo no sabía bien si debía seguirlos, pero mis dudas fueron calmadas cuando Chole quien se quedó de ultima para esperarme me ofreció su mano guiándome hacia la salida.

* * *

Me encantaría mucho poder saber sus opiniones de la historia eso me animaría muchísimo a escribi.


	8. Chapter 8

Buenos días tardes o noches queridos lectores, si lo sé tiene mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada siendo sincera no tenía la motivación para seguir escribiendo, pero qué sepan qué mi intención jamas fue y dejar mis historias incompletas o dejar de escribir supongo que solo necesitamos un tiempo para encontrar mi musa de nuevo, con esta nueva situación mundial solo puedo decir quédense en casa, lean fanfics o vuelvan un releer que no todo es malo al menos los escritores podremos tener tiempo de escribir tendrán fe que no importa en que parte del mundo están esto pasara no se rindan fácilmente sin mas los dejo con el capitulo

* * *

Mi recuerdo del cuarto oscuro debo decir, no era el más agradable de todos, pero quién puede culparme por ello, lo que viví bajo paredes no se lo recomiendo ni mi peor enemigo, es por eso que, ver estas grandes instalaciones en el lugar que antaño fue mi sala de tortura personal me hace sentir un poco inquieta supongo que con el tiempo dejare de temer caminar por estos largos pasillos.

Chloe y Rachel junto a Warren y Kate se encargaron de mostrarme las instalaciones del lugar definitivamente se había dejado atrás el pequeño cuarto oscuro, ahora esto me recuerda más las instalaciones del residente malvado que un búnker de tormenta, tenía varios niveles más abajo y muchas habitaciones con diferentes usos que iban desde almacenes de comida hasta sala de descanso, lo que también me impresionó era la cantidad de personas que allí habitaban pero no tanto como el respeto con el que trata a Chloe al ella pasar,se convirtió casi como si ella fuera de un valiente capitán caminando tranquilamente por su código de barras a su vez que su tripulación la saludoba y pensaba esto porque notaba que a medida que me iban explicando el funcionamiento de cada cosa (que por cierto era bastante información para mi aprender ) la gente de repent dejaba a de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para ver en nuestra dirección algunos saludaban tímidamente (a lo que Chloe y Rachel les respondían con muchos sonrisas y yo recordaban estrellas de cine) mientras que otros solo se conformaban con observarnos pasar con mucha curiosidad pero sin atreverse a acercarse,sin embargo sus miradas me hacían sentir algo cohibida puesto que nunca me había acostumbrado a estar rodeada de tantas personas o que estas vieran tanto tiempo en mi dirección lo que me mantenía en calma era el sable que no me miraban a mí de arrepentimiento escuche una suave risa a mi lado y voltee para ver con curiosidad a Kate.

-Perdón por reírme pero en realidad es por ti Max-de repente escuche como Kate me hablaba mentalmente mientras Chloe y Rachel se despedían de un par de chicos mucho más jóvenes que yo que se habían acercado a saludar.

-¿A que te refieres? - le pregunté de la misma manera mentalmente ya poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la idea de hablar con Kate de aquella manera.

-Los chicos tienen mucha curiosidad por ti eres su heroína.

-Siguen diciéndome eso pero no entiendo a que se específicamente.

-Tu memoria aún debe estar confundida pero no te preocupes con el tiempo por irónico que parezca lo sabrás-Me responde ella calmadamente

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería a mí detuve al notario como habíamos llegado a unas dificultades dobles que parecían encontrarse en la parte más baja de las instalaciones, fue Chloe quien se encargó de explicarme más detalladamente el funcionamiento de aquella habitación.

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento como comprenderás esta en la parte más apartada de las instalaciones para que los chicos puedan usar libremente sus poderes sin correr el riesgo de causar grandes daños.

La habitación me impresiono, era enorme adentro había todo tipo de máquinas de entrenamiento algunas las conocía mientras que otras no entendía para que servían, el lugar parecía un gimnasio tradicional pero más sofisticado suponía que lo habían realizado con esa intención, nota que habían varios chicos entrenando en diferentes lugares realmente era entretenido verlos entrenar sobre todos aquellos que estaban usando poderes, pero de entre todos ellos habían una chica en particular que había llamado mi atención y no por que se destacara especialmente de los demás sino que había algo en ella que me resultanteba muy familiar solo que no sabía de dónde, se sintió de espaldas a mí y vestía ropa de ejercicio su cuerpo se vio bastante atlético lo notaba por sus bíceps, se golpeó el saco de boxeo más grande que había visto en mi vida,del otro lado del saco había un chico bastante grande y que daba algo de miedo desde esta distancia sosteniéndolo, ya había visto antes en programas de televisión este tipo de entrenamiento para los boxeadores la chica no tenía ningún tipo de equipamiento protector solo unos simples guantes de gimnasio de esos que tus dedos quedan por fuera, en cierto modo me preocupaba que se lastimara las manos hasta el momento en que vi cuando daba golpes a ese saco y quedar estupefacta, con cada golpe el saco se sacudía violentamente y el chico tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo quieto ella era más pequeña que el saco y el chico, y aun así lo golpeaba como si fuera un saco lleno de plumas,su cabello rubio se sentirá atado en una cola de caballo el cual mostraba algunos mechones sueltos de aquí y allá supuse que tengamos ya algún tiempo entrenando, en todo el rato que me quedaré observándola de pensar de donde me era familiar pero no lograba pensar claramente .

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros al igual que había pasado en todo ese tiempo todos detuvieron su entrenamiento y observador en nuestra dirección sin decir ni una palabra o mover un músculo que no sabía que era más incómodo el cómo me miraban todos o el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en aquel lugar que hace nada estaba lleno de ruido, después de lo que me había detectado una eternidad la chica que estaba mirando antes de que hubiera salido de aquel trance hablo con el enorme chico este asintió y ella se acercó hacia nosotras sin dejar de analizarme su escrutadora mirada familiar me hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

-Normalmente verlos a todos ustedes juntos significa problemas ¿acaso sucedió algo? -Preguntaba ella sin dejar de mirarme ocasionalmente como preguntándose quien era yo.

-No, no te preocupes todo está bien-le respondeía Kate calmadamente.

-Entonces si no es mucha molestia preguntar que hacen por aquí no hablaba por ti ciertamente Kate si no es de Chloe y Rachel.

-jeje calma un poco tus nervios icki vicki estamos enseñándole el lugar-responda Chloe apuntando en mi dirección mientras yo la miraba impresionada solo conocía una persona a la que Chloe le había puesto ese apodo pero no tenía ser verdad era una total locura.

-Oh no sabía que teníamos una nueva integrante me hubieran avisado antes y lo había hecho yo misma ya sabes-le respondía ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura justo como lo había visto hacer a Victoria Chase en mi tiempo muchas veces.

-¿Victoria? -Había dicho yo sin darme cuenta que mis pensamientos se había reflejado fuera de mi boca de inmediato quito su atención de Chloe para dirigirse hacia mi muy curiosa arqueando una ceja.

-¿Acaso te conozco?

-Uh ¿es posible? -.

Yo respondo a la vez que miraba en dirección a Chloe Rachel Kate y Warren buscando algún tipo de confirmación al notario como Chloe y Rachel negaban con la cabeza supe mi respuesta.

-Oh lo siento supongo que no.

Victoria me miraba igual de confundida que yo o quizás más era de esperarse en esta realidad sin conocerme-No entiendo que está pasando ¿alguien podría explicarme? -Responde ella en dirección a los demás deteniéndose al igual que antes de un poco de tiempo más con Kate

Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar posicionándose a mi lado-No necesitas enloquecer Chase

Chloe la imito poniéndose a mí otro lado colocando su brazo a mí alrededor y al hacerlo no pude evitar mirar hacia su lado y pude ver cómo me miraba con un gran afecto que causa que me empuje algo sonrojada.

-La chica que ves aquí mismo no es otra

-No es otra que Max time Caulfield- respondió por ella Rachel recibiendo una mirada de Chloe que solo la hizo carcajearse.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo Rachel en respuesta dijo.

Victoria consideró la información que le había sido dada parecía realmente incrédula miraba en el rostro de cada una buscando algún tipo de mentira cuando notó lo que estaban que Chloe y Rachel Miró en dirección de Warren y este confirmaron.

-¿Están hablando en serio?-preguntaba esta vez directamente a Kate esta le lanzo una dulce sonrisa mientras la observaba y pude suponer por el cambio en las expresiones de Victoria que hablaba con ella directamente en su mente finalmente volteo en mi dirección y por unos segundos pareció evaluarme con su mirada para luego inesperadamente lanzarse en mis brazos con un gran abrazo de oso que no había previsto nunca.

-Ey Chase cuidado no la rompas.

Escuche como Rachel le dejó a Victoria mientras Chloe se reíay de inmediato sentí como el abrazo se alivió un poco pero no me soltó, había visto en una de las realidades que visite a Victoria comportarse diferente conmigo pero nunca me esperaba una muestra de afecto de esa manera yo miraba en dirección a todos los demás buscando que hacer pero ellos solo nos miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro, así que como pude le devolví el abrazo pasado un tiempo me soltó y pude vislumbrar como sus ojos se han aguado casi como si quisiera llorar ver a una Victoria expresó abiertamente sus emociones era algo raro de ver.

-Lo lamento es solo que yo ... -decía ella mientras se limpiaba los ojos, sin ocultar para nada el hecho que estuvo a punto de llorar.

-oh está bien no ... no hay problema-le responde nerviosamente no sabiendo exactamente como reaccionar.

-No sabes hace cuanto deseaba poder conocerte en verdad lo hiciste Chloe.

-No todo el crédito es mío sino de Warren aquí presente Vicky no lo olvides.

-Es verdad supongo que debo felicitarte a ti también Warren.

-Gracias Victoria-pude notar el contraste de la forma en que se comportaba conmigo a con los demás nunca en la vida me hubiera imaginado a Victoria Chase y Warren Graham comportarse como amigos.

-Bien entonces mejor démosle una bienvenida como es debido-menciono ella de repente a la vez que se volteo en dirección a todos los presentes dentro del gimnasio quienes igualmente desde que entramos estaban atentos a todos nosotros dejando de lado lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

De repente y antes de que dijera algo las grandes puertas se abrieron nuevamente y todas aquellas personas que nos encontrábamos en el camino se hallaban allí presentes incluida la chica de la entrada.

-Muchas gracias Kate-Hablaba Victoria en dirección de Kate.

-De nada pensé que sería mejor si todos la conocen.

-Bien como veo que tengo la atención de todos-Victoria se dirigía muy seriamente a todos los presentes observando a todos y cada uno de ellos-Denle un cálido aplauso de bienvenida a casa a Max Caulfield nuestra salvadora.

Toda la sala de entrenamiento se llenó de vítores y aplausos yo no sabía hacia dónde mirar desde que recordaba siempre había sido la chica tímida y extraña a la que muchos no querían acercarse durante años mi única amiga había sido Chloe y al mudarme a Seattle mi situación no había cambiado mucho por esa razón el hecho de estar de pie frente a una cantidad enorme de personas y que parecían aplaudirme me hizo sentir emoción y nervios al mismo tiempo porque no tenía ni la menor idea en que me había metido.

* * *

Espero que hallan disfrutado del capitulo se que la historia quiza se sienta un poco lento pero lo prometo se ira poniendo mas interesante, nos veremos pronto con el próximo capitulo


End file.
